A New Life
by MyLookOfDenial
Summary: This is a story about what would have happened if Bella had come to Forks already a Vampire. What problems would she face?
1. Chapter 1

Here is my story

**Here is my story. It was formerly know as The Power, but it was kind of bad and I wanted to re-do it. ****So please read on. I have most of it written out already. I would really appreciate reviews and feedback. I know this chapter is short but please review and the next one will be up soon. MyLookOfDenial**

**A NEW LIFE**

CHAPTER 1

I survive, I exist, I live, well I don't live, but I am alive, in the sense I exist, I am dead, yet I am alive. I look alive, I can breathe, but then I don't have to breathe if I chose not to, I am a person, I look alive, though I lack a heartbeat, and no blood pumps in my veins, I am one of the walking dead, there are few of us in existence compared to people, but there are enough.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, otherwise known as Bella and I am a Vampire, I have been a Vampire for a year, I was changed in Phoenix when I was 16, I am in Forks, a rainy, little, place in the Olympic peninsula, because there's so little sun but, you see, I unlike other Vampires chose whether I sparkle in the sun.

I will be living with my father Charlie, he and Renée, my mother don't know about me being a Vampire, I have a resistance to human blood. I suppose that it's because as a human blood made me faint, just the smell of it was enough. So I can be around humans and have always been able to be.

I am a very powerful Vampire, I was bitten by a very powerful Vampire too, whether this is why I am so powerful I don't know, as a human I was always very human I suppose, I was clumsy, I always blushed, you know, typical human, so as a Vampire I chose whether I sparkle in the sun, I can cry too, but I cry venom mixed with blood, I have no other liquids in my body.

So basically I'm pretty powerful, also the power I received when I became a Vampire was that I am immune to other Vampires powers, unless I chose not to be. Also when I meet a Vampire their power is also mine, they still have it, but I do too, but no where near as powerful as their, I can also only use the power for short amount of time, the closer I am to the Vampire with the power, the stronger it is.

It is a useful gift and I enjoy it, I can turn the gifts on and off if I chose, I can choose like I would a book from a library, I look through my mind and choose what I want, however I constantly have the power to have others powers, which isn't bad really.

The Vampire who bit me wanted me to be his mate, when he realised how powerful I was he gave me a choice, he didn't want me to end his existence, I kindly declined the offer.

So I am a Vampire, an extremely powerful Vampire really, I realise that I will have to fake my death or Charlie and Renée will wonder why I'm getting no older, which wouldn't be so great. I am prepared to fake my death in a year or so, I was changed at 16, but I can easily pass for 18, just about anyway.

I am not sad that I'm a Vampire, I enjoy it, but it's a lonely life really, I hunt animals only, I don't really need to hunt as regularly as other Vampires. So I'm in Forks for a change, to spend some of my life with Charlie, two years, but it's enough, I will leave him and Renée without a daughter, I decided Charlie should have some time, he deserves to get to know his only child.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

CHAPTER 2

So I wait for Charlie to show up at the airport, where I am waiting, I can feel people staring, but then that's normal, I am incredibly beautiful, even more so than normal Vampires, I have golden eyes, long black eyelashes, pale skin, and a slight tint of pink on my cheeks, I used to blush a lot as a human, I am thankful I don't any more. I also have full pink lips, I have chocolate brown hair that falls to just above my waist, there are loose curls at the bottoms, and I wear it down. I am quite small and I have a figure a model would die for. It sounds like I'm boasting but it would be foolish not to admit it, I am wearing black skinny jeans that fit tightly to me and I am wearing a tight fitting black spaghetti strap top, with a red cotton cardigan, undone, over the top. I'm wearing red pumps too. I also put on some shiny lip gloss, and used mascara to lengthen my eyelashes, I wanted to look nice to see my father, who I haven't seen for quite a long time really.

I look up as I see my father walking towards me, his face breaks into a smile, I see the laughter lines on his face and he looks older than when I last saw him, he has similar hair to mine and the same chocolate brown eyes I once had, I smile happily at him and stand up from perching on my suitcase.

"Bella, you look so different." I smile happily and return the hug, my father and I have never been big hugs people.

"Thanks dad, you look great." I smile happily, we make small talk with my father as we drive home, I don't really think of Forks as my home, well just yet anyway.

"I got you a car, I hope you don't mind."

"Oh dad, you shouldn't have, I can pay you back."

"No, it's fine, you remember Billy Black, well he's in a wheelchair so can't drive, his son fixed it up for you."

"Oh thanks dad, what kind of car is it?"

"Well, actually it's a truck, a red Chevy." I smile at my father, I'll be taking that in for a new engine or something, I need a fast car, as I'm a Vampire.

I take my stuff to my room after admiring my truck, I do actually like it, even if it is slow. I go downstairs to talk to Charlie and thank my lucky I am still slightly human and can eat small amounts of food or I'd be puking my guts up every night after dinner, or Charlie would think I was anorexic or something if I didn't eat, or if he would hear me chucking up my guts, and think I was bulimic.

"I'm going to go to bed now Charlie, I'm a bit tired." He smiles happily at me, he's obviously happy I'm here.

"Ok, well goodnight Bell's." I walk up stairs and wish I could sleep, it's a shame really, I think it would be nice just to pass away the hours asleep. Instead I make do with day dreaming, it's the closest I can get to sleep.

I take a shower and savour the warmness of the water, I hurriedly wash and changes into my pyjamas, I lie in bed for a while, until I hear Charlie's snores, I get up and change into a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and a navy blue cardigan thing, I wasn't going to be seen, so I didn't have to wear pointless layers of clothing luckily. I entered the woods after climbing out my bedroom window and wandered aimlessly about, going nowhere, I smelt other Vampires in the woods and wondered if they were here in Forks, well I would find out soon enough anyway.

I needed company I really did, sure I had humans around all the time but I needed something more, a mate was out of the question, all the Vampires I had ever met were human drinkers, and I refuse to fall in love with someone like that. Sure drinking from humans is the natural way to survive but I don't think its right. I miss being human, it was so easy then, but many Vampires remember their human lives, but I do, I guess that's because I'm still living it.

**I'm sorry the chapter is quite short, but the next ones should be longer, as I have this already mostly on my computer I will be able to update quicker.**

**MyLookOfDenial. D**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

I got home and left my clothes on, I only had a few hours until school, I lay back on my bed and let the memories wash over me, trying my hardest not to forget, even though I remember everything I'm still scared I'll forget things, like my parent faces, I know in time I will, but many years from now hopeful, when I'm happy, and still 16, forever. I want to be happy, I ant to live a good life, I want to meet other Vampires who don't drink human blood, I know there aren't many at all, I know when I fake my death I'll move around, maybe try to find covens who are like me, or maybe I'll visit the Volturi. I know the fear of them is that they won't let me go, but I'm powerful I should manage.

My alarm clock rang and I went about getting ready for school, Charlie had already left, so I did my teeth, washed my face, put on some mascara, and lip gloss, I tied my hair up in a massy ponytail, I walked downstairs, happy that as a Vampire I was no longer clumsy, even if I was still very human.

Driving to school in the truck was somewhat slow, I decided to find some kind of mechanic to sort it out, and it's the slowest thing ever. I reach the school and jump out the truck after parking with all the other kids, most their cars look pretty old too, except the sliver Volvo I saw, which smelt suspiciously of Vampire, if fact pretty much everything round here smelt of Vampire. I hoped that meant there were like me.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm new here." I said, the woman at the desk looked up and her mouth fell open, I smiled at her, it was funny to see what we did to humans, she had frizzy orange hair, her glasses perched on her nose, her eyes a dull green colour.

"Here's your schedule, and you need to have this signed by all your teachers and bring it here at the end of the day." She handed me the schedule and a slip of paper, she also handed me a map.

"Thankyou Mrs Cope." I had read her little name plate, I glanced at the map as I looked down, knowing that at one glance I wouldn't forget it, Vampires are lucky like that, some of us may not remember our human lives well but we remember everything else with amazing clarity.

The day went by slowly, the girls giving me evil little glares and the boys staring in awe, a normal day really. The lessons weren't interesting really, people tried to be friends with me, I would politely reply to their questions, not getting too close, my mission for Forks, because when I go I don't want to miss my friends, I don't want them to miss me either.

I walked into the lunchroom, an irritating girl called Jessica, beside me, she was small, she came up to about my shoulder with curly brown hair, she was going on about something I didn't care about. The smell hit ma and I immediately looked in the direction of the other Vampires that was when I first saw them, I could see their gold eyes looking back at me and sighed inwardly, they were like me. A small pixie like girl practically fell out her seat in excitement, she walked towards me.

"Hey Jessica, do you mind in Bella sits with us at lunch?"

"Erm…"

""I don't mind." I said, I waved at Jessica as I walked with Alice to her table.

"Hi, I'm Alice,." The pixie like girl said, I sat next to a handsome bronze haired boy at their table.

"Does that Jessica girl ever shut up?" I queried, they laughed and shook their heads, I sighed dramatically, "Well, I'm Bella." I said and smiled brightly, I was introduced to, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and the handsome Edward. Their powers were incredible, I only wished I could be stronger away from them.

"So Bella, where are you staying?" Edward asked.

"I'm staying with my father, Charlie Swan."

"How old are you?" They looked shocked Emmett asked.

"Seventeen."

"No seriously." Rosalie said, she was pretty, epically for a Vampire.

"I'm seventeen, I was changed at sixteen, I'm immune to human blood." I said too quietly and fast for any humans to hear, they nodded, understanding.

"Wow." Jasper said.

"Yep, pretty good." I said and took a bite out of the apple in my hand, it tasted good, I can eat human food, but not on a regular basis like I said.

"How can you do that, is it your gift, to be able to eat?" Jasper asked, they looked disgusted.

"Yes, it's a gift, I guess." I said, trying not to give away too much, I'm a naturally cautious person.

"Bella, will you come and meet the rest of our family after school, you can follow us home?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I have the slowest truck in earth, Charlie got it for me, kind thought, but you know, it's kind of slow." I said, they all laughed.

"I can fix it up for you, to go faster if you like." Rosalie said, I grinned.

"You're a life saver." I said happily, I turned my head as a boy with blonde hair waked over.

"You're Bella right." I nodded, "I'm Mike."

"Hello Mike, what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me sometime." I bit my apple again.

"No thanks Mike."

"Come on it'll be fun, you'll love it."

"No thanks."

"Do you have a boyfriend then?"

"If I say yes, will you go away?"

"Erm... I guess so."

"Then yes I have a boyfriend bye."

"Is it Edward?" I started to choke on my apple at that point, I felt Edward wrap an arm around my waist and pull me closer.

"Yes Mike, Bella, and I are an item, bye." Mike walked away and our table fell into hysterics.

"Thankyou Edward." I said through laughs, I noticed he dropped his arm from my waist I felt slightly sad, but brushed the thought away, we weren't actually dating after all. I smiled, and I was officially crushing on Edward Cullen. The bell rang.

"What do you have Bella?" Edward asked.

"Biology." He grinned.

"Same, let's go," He grabbed my hand, I frowned, "You're my girlfriend now, or so the whole school is going to think, so we must keep up appearances." I giggled and walked hand in hand to biology with none other than Edward Cullen. I felt happy, happier than I had for a long time, even if it was fake.

"I'm sorry you have to pretend to be my girlfriend Edward." I said in Biology, wondering if he had a mate already, he grinned.

"Its fine, anyway you're saving me from all these other girls, who won't stop asking me out." I grinned back.

"I'll scare them off for you Edward." I said and we chatted for the rest of Biology.

"So, how come you cam here?"

"Well, Renée had the first 16 years of my life, I feel I can only give Charlie 1, but he deserves a bit of my life." He smiled and nodded.

"That's generous of you." I laughed.

"I'm going to live forever Edward, I might as well give Charlie one measly year." I said sadly.

"Do you miss being human?"

"I do in some aspects, I don't ever feel very alive, I wish I could, I mean I'm still quite human, I can eat, I can cry, but only blood and venom, I'm different though. I mean it's nice being pretty, but I would like to be human, fall in love have kids, get married, that kind of thing."

"You can still get married and fall in love Bella." He said calmly, I shrugged.

"I understand I can still fall in love, but most Vampires I have ever met are human drinkers, I could never love someone like that, but then they say love doesn't follow rules, it's runs it's own course. You never know what will happen, I have years left anyway, I'll find what I want, in time." I said, we talked about other things after that, my human life, and Edward's, I learnt about his mother and father Edward sr, and Elizabeth, how it was his mother death wish for her son to live on.

**Okay well here is Chapter 3, and please review or there will be no Chapter 4 up for ages. I know people are reading this as it's been added to people's alerts, I want at least 3 reviews this chapter. It's not hard just to write a tiny something. Please. By the way my random D's on their own are meant to be smiles with an equal sign in front, I didn't realise the equals wasn't working so you know I won't do them anymore. ;D I have to do them now!**

**MyLookOfDenial X**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

CHAPTER 4

I had followed the Cullen's home and they were waiting outside for me, I grinned, and gasped at their amazing house, it was huge and white, it was incredibly beautiful "I love you house." I said happily as I stepped out the car and walked towards them.

"Bella, meet Carlisle and Esme." Alice introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." I said happily as Esme enveloped me in a hug, she had caramel coloured hair and was beautiful, as was every Vampire, she had a motherly look about her.

"It's lovely to meet you too." She said I hugged Carlisle too, he had sandy blonde hair, and was about the same age as Esme, 25 ish. They seemed nice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He said.

"And you Carlisle." I said.

"Do come in." Esme said and I followed them in, we walked into the living room, a beautifully decorated room, with leather couches and painting on walls. I took the only seat left, next to Edward, everyone else was already seated about the room.

"So Bella, Alice tells me you can eat human food." Carlisle said, he seemed pretty interested.

"Well, only small amounts, not all the time, it's one of my gifts you see."

"You have more?" Carlisle asked, I nodded.

"Well the gift I got when I was changed is having others powers, I mean they have it too, but as soon as I'm like within 20 metres or something, their gift is mine too, the closer I am to them the more powerful, it's also quite tiring too, I have to drink lots to keep using the power consistently."

"Wow, that's amazing." Carlisle said, "Who changed you?"

"Well, I was changed by a really powerful vampire, really old too, I don't know who he was really, he looked about 25. He bit me so I could be his mate, he realised how powerful I was and thought better of forcing me to go with him, he didn't want to run the risk of being put to an end. So I declined the offer of." I said, Carlisle looked amazed.

"Wow, Bella, is that why you can eat?" he asked, everyone else was pretty amazed.

"It could be, I was very human for a human, if that makes sense, I always blushed, I was really clumsy, I was extremely human. I think that had something to do with it, but I can also cry, it's a mix between blood and venom, kind of weird really."

"That's amazing Bella." Emmett said, I laughed.

"Mmmm." I said, Alice looked so happy.

"You're immune to others powers aren't you?" Edward asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, you can't read my mind, Alice can't see my future and I have no emotions Jasper, well I do, but not that you can read. I don't have to be immune to others powers, but it's easier if you get me."

"They're such amazing powers Bella, so you're immune to human blood, any ideas?" Carlisle asked.

"Well as a human I fainted at the smell of blood, probably something to do with it." I heard Emmett roar with laughter, everyone else joined in.

"I can take a look at your truck now if you like Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"That'd be great thanks Rosalie." She smiled happily.

"Come on Emmett." She said and pulled him out the door, he waved slightly and followed her out the door.

"Bella, we have to go shopping some time!" Alice squealed happily.

"Sound great Alice, not right this minute though." I said, trying my best not to be forced to shop, Edward chuckled beside me.

"You don't like shopping Bella." He asked.

"Well, it's not my favourite pass time I must say."

"Guess what Esme, Edward and Bella are dating." Alice squealed.

"We're not really, Edward saved me from Mike Newton by saying we were dating, and I saved him from all the girls at school, in love with him." I grinned, "Which is practically ever girl." I added as an after thought, he smiled.

"Who wouldn't love me?" I laughed.

"So you see, it's not actual dating." I said and Edward nodded.

"Seriously, you should have heard what Mike Newton was thinking, he was going to try to seduce Bella in their next lesson together." I cringed.

"Aww, but Edward and Bella make such a cute couple, don't they Esme." Alice said, if I was human I would be bright red, Esme grinned and nodded.

"Erm, thanks Alice, I guess." I said, I had no idea what else to say, Edward chuckled, I sighed as I saw the clock. "I'd better go, I need to make Charlie tea, he'll be back soon." I stood up.

"Will you come back later?" Edward asked me, I smiled.

"If you don't mind, I'd love to."

"Yep, come back when Charlie's asleep." He said and smiled the most gorgeous crooked smile I have ever seen in my life.

"See you later." I called over my shoulder as I walked outside, I saw my truck, and Rosalie looking pleased with herself.

"Your truck will go pretty fast now Bella."

"Thanks so much." I said and gave her a hug.

"Bye Bella." Emmett said.

"I'll be back later, see you soon." I said and drove home, to make tea for Charlie.

CHAPTER 5

I ran to the Cullen's house, through the woods and knocked on the door, Edward pulled the door open, I felt my stomach do flips as he smiled that crooked smile, if I had a heart it would be beating pretty fast now.

"Hello Bella." He said and I followed him into his house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, he coughed and looked embarrassed.

"They'll be down in a second, at that everyone appeared, I laughed, Alice ran over to me, and laughed wickedly.

"Makeover!" She yelled, Rosalie was at her side in an instant. Emmett and Jasper looked at my horrified face and shook their heads, pitying me, they started playing on their x-box, Esme and Carlisle were sitting ion the couch talking quietly, their family was adorable. I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Please Edward, save me!" I said and hid behind him.

"Sorry Bella, but Alice can't be stopped." He said and faced me, smiling, I pouted, annoyed.

"Well I will stop her." I said as Alice lunged at me, I dodged out the way, and put a protective bubble up around myself, invisible of course. Alice dived at me again, and smacked into my bubble, I giggled.

"That's not fair Bella." She said and got the whole family to try to break my bubble, I sat down on the floor and watched as they all failed. I ended up laughing hysterically as I let the bubble down and shot out the way as they all dived at my bubble, ending up in a heap on the floor. Everyone else ended up laughing, I was brought back to reality as the whole family had my pinned to the floor.

"Makeover!" Alice said again, I looked pleadingly at Edward.

"You lasted longer the than the other." He said seriously, they burst out laughing as Alice and Rosalie dragged me away, for a dreaded a makeover.

I was prodded and poked for what seemed like hours, and given a whole new outfit to change into, I grumbled all the way through my ordeal.

"Done!" Rosalie cried, and I sighed in relief, they pulled me out the chair and faced me to a full length mirror. My hair had been curled and looked amazing, my eyelashes were coated in black mascara, I had on black eyeliner around my eyes, and some yellow eye shadow. My lips were covered in a shiny lip gloss, my cheeks with blusher on. My clothes were a yellow sundress that ended just above my knees, it had thin spaghetti straps and was lovely. It was a pale yellow colour that looked amazing with my skin.

"I love the dress." I said and smiled at Alice.

"I knew you would, I bought it just for you!" She said, I frowned.

"When?" I asked

"After you left to make Charlie's food." I laughed.

"Do you like the makeover?" Rosalie asked, I sighed.

"It's lovely, thankyou Alice, thankyou Rosalie." I said, they screeched in delight.

"We have to show everyone, come on." I sighed in defeat as they grabbed my hands and pulled me down the stairs.

"I'm alive!" I yelled, dramatically as they pulled me down the stairs, everyone laughed and looked at me, they all smiled.

"Doesn't Bella loo lovely Edward?" Alice said, he smiled at me.

"Very." If I was human I would be blushing, I looked away embarrassed, I looked at their clock and groaned.

"I should get back, where shall I put the dress?"

"In you wardrobe." Alice grinned, "It's yours."

"I feel bad taking your money." I grumbled.

"You're practically part of the family!" Rosalie said.

"If your sure you don't mind, but don't buy me anything else Alice." I said, she giggled.

"Too late." And handed me 2 bags of clothes.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"If you dare send them back, I'll just buy more. I sighed.

"Okay, see you later!" I said to my new found family, I ran out the door in my new dress, with the two bags in my hands.

**Sorry it's so short.**

**I'm pretty sure that the next chapters are longer.**

**Please review.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I got before.**

**I need 5 reviews this time!**

**;D**

**MyLookOfDenial X**


	5. Chapter 5

I am like the stupidest person ever, I uploaded chapter 4 and 5 together so here is chapter 5 again, so you don't have to bother reading it really

**I am like the stupidest person ever, I uploaded chapter 4 and 5 together so here is chapter 5 again, so you don't have to bother reading it really. I will upload chapter 6 soon, I don't expect reviews though. Sorry. MyLookOfDenial, XX **

CHAPTER 5

I ran to the Cullen's house, through the woods and knocked on the door, Edward pulled the door open, I felt my stomach do flips as he smiled that crooked smile, if I had a heart it would be beating pretty fast now.

"Hello Bella." He said and I followed him into his house.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, he coughed and looked embarrassed.

"They'll be down in a second, at that everyone appeared, I laughed, Alice ran over to me, and laughed wickedly.

"Makeover!" She yelled, Rosalie was at her side in an instant. Emmett and Jasper looked at my horrified face and shook their heads, pitying me, they started playing on their x-box, Esme and Carlisle were sitting ion the couch talking quietly, their family was adorable. I grabbed Edward's arm.

"Please Edward, save me!" I said and hid behind him.

"Sorry Bella, but Alice can't be stopped." He said and faced me, smiling, I pouted, annoyed.

"Well I will stop her." I said as Alice lunged at me, I dodged out the way, and put a protective bubble up around myself, invisible of course. Alice dived at me again, and smacked into my bubble, I giggled.

"That's not fair Bella." She said and got the whole family to try to break my bubble, I sat down on the floor and watched as they all failed. I ended up laughing hysterically as I let the bubble down and shot out the way as they all dived at my bubble, ending up in a heap on the floor. Everyone else ended up laughing, I was brought back to reality as the whole family had my pinned to the floor.

"Makeover!" Alice said again, I looked pleadingly at Edward.

"You lasted longer the than the other." He said seriously, they burst out laughing as Alice and Rosalie dragged me away, for a dreaded a makeover.

I was prodded and poked for what seemed like hours, and given a whole new outfit to change into, I grumbled all the way through my ordeal.

"Done!" Rosalie cried, and I sighed in relief, they pulled me out the chair and faced me to a full length mirror. My hair had been curled and looked amazing, my eyelashes were coated in black mascara, I had on black eyeliner around my eyes, and some yellow eye shadow. My lips were covered in a shiny lip gloss, my cheeks with blusher on. My clothes were a yellow sundress that ended just above my knees, it had thin spaghetti straps and was lovely. It was a pale yellow colour that looked amazing with my skin.

"I love the dress." I said and smiled at Alice.

"I knew you would, I bought it just for you!" She said, I frowned.

"When?" I asked

"After you left to make Charlie's food." I laughed.

"Do you like the makeover?" Rosalie asked, I sighed.

"It's lovely, thankyou Alice, thankyou Rosalie." I said, they screeched in delight.

"We have to show everyone, come on." I sighed in defeat as they grabbed my hands and pulled me down the stairs.

"I'm alive!" I yelled, dramatically as they pulled me down the stairs, everyone laughed and looked at me, they all smiled.

"Doesn't Bella loo lovely Edward?" Alice said, he smiled at me.

"Very." If I was human I would be blushing, I looked away embarrassed, I looked at their clock and groaned.

"I should get back, where shall I put the dress?"

"In you wardrobe." Alice grinned, "It's yours."

"I feel bad taking your money." I grumbled.

"You're practically part of the family!" Rosalie said.

"If your sure you don't mind, but don't buy me anything else Alice." I said, she giggled.

"Too late." And handed me 2 bags of clothes.

"Alice!" I yelled.

"If you dare send them back, I'll just buy more. I sighed.

"Okay, see you later!" I said to my new found family, I ran out the door in my new dress, with the two bags in my hands.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

CHAPTER 6

I sat down at in the cafeteria next to Edward, I was wearing a light yellow t-shirt, with perfect, written across it in pink it was one of Alice's t-shirts, It was quite loose, I had a big black zip up jumper on, undone. I wore black jeans, with fancy patterns on the butt pockets and black, ankle converse, not the long ones, but like normal shoes. My make-up was the same as earlier that morning when Alice did it. Everyone smiled as I sat down.

"Guess what?" Alice said.

"Erm…what?" I said.

"Our friends from Alaska are coming here tomorrow for a visit, they're like us, and you have to meet them." Alice said excitedly, all in one breath. I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course." I said, everyone else laughed.

"Tanya, Irina, Kate, are the sisters Elezear and Carmen older and mates. They're the only other Vegetarians we know." Jasper said, I nodded.

"Vegetarians, I like it." I said, a name for us, quite fitting really.

I followed the Cullen's home as I did yesterday, they were there before me, but it didn't really bother me, I jumped out my truck and walked towards their house. Thinking about how much I already liked the Cullen's, having Edward around was nice, not nice, but great, even though he wasn't my real boyfriend, he was still very gentlemanly. They door flew open and Alice dragged me in by the hand, "Everyone this is Bella." She said, three Vampire turned to me, one was strawberry blonde, and admittedly very beautiful, so were the other three, she didn't however match Rosalie, her lips where thin, her nose straight, her figure tall, her hair was loose and fell down her back completely straight. She smiled at me, showing her white teeth.

"I'm Tanya." She said and I shook the hand she offered, I smiled politely.

"I'm Irina." A beautiful girl with dark skin, said, her skin wasn't pale like others, she had dark hair, in lots of tiny braids down her back, she smiled, her white teeth contrasting with her dark skin, she looked about the same age as the others, mid twenties, Irina was also quite tall, she had full lips.

"I'm Kate." The last girl said, she was as tall as the other too, her hair was incredibly white and fell to her shoulders, in slight waves, and she had gold eyes like the others. Her lips were not thin, but not full, she had a small nose, her skin was also pale.

"It's lovely to meet you." I said politely.

"Carmen and Elezear this is Bella." Alice said to the couple, nearest me, Carmen had brown hair, that was in a tight bun, she was quite small, she looked about the same age as Carlisle and Esme, she smiled at me slightly, and Elezear looked a bit older and had black hair that was quite short, he smiled at me.

"It's lovely to meet you both." I said politely.

"And you."

I ended up sitting next to Edward once again in the Cullen's big living room, on his other side was Tanya, who didn't seem to like me, she was sitting as close as she could to Edward, who in turn was trying to keep his own personal space, I was sitting at the end, staring out the window, the rain was patting down, reminding me of the day of my change. I lost myself in my memories, remembering that day.

It was surprising that day, it had been raining, it rarely rained in Phoenix, but it was a rare day for me. I had been meeting friends, I took a shortcut down an alleyway, foolish I know, I had heard someone behind me and turned around immediately, a man wearing all black had been standing in front of me, he had the blackest hair I had ever seen and blood red eyes, his skin was even paler than my own, which as a human was pretty pale. He had smiled drawing back his thin lips to show his sharp and pointy lips, I had tried to back away, but his cold hands had caught mine, pinning them to my sides, I had tried to struggle, but to no avail.

"Hello Bella." He said before biting into my neck, I remembered the pain, it was so terrible, I wondered if I was going to hell. I had wondered what had been so bad that would cause me to go to hell and injure such pain. I vaguely remembered the wind rushing by and a cool hand covering my mouth stopping me from screaming, then I remembered being placed on something soft, I look back now and realise it was a mattress. The hand was removed and I had screamed with all my might, the tears dripping down my cheeks. After what seemed like years but in reality had only been 3 days. I remember opening my eyes, to a whole new world, the world had seemed so much brighter, I was no longer burning, I was wondering why I wasn't dead. I remember the smells had seemed so different than before, then I had seen him there, he smiled at me again, I remember how scared I was. He had explained that I was a Vampire, he had explained everything, I remember being disbelieving. He brought in a human for me to eat, they were unconscious, he expected me to eat it, but I refused, and to this day I have never tasted human blood. He had tried to force me to, dragging me over but I remember feeling myself burn once again, he had let go immediately and watched in awe as the fire settled in the palms of my hand, I remember him stepping back and saying it was his power. He said he was sorry, he gave me a choice, realising I could use others powers, his was fire. Maybe he was a pyromaniac in his past life, I'll never know though, he fled. I went home, my mother asked where I was, she asked why I was different, I told her I couldn't remember, I told everyone I could don' t remember, I lied, I admit, but I had to lie, I had to save myself. So I carried on living, I disappeared for 3 days and reappeared, noone knew where, everyone asked, my answer was the same each time, I don't remember." After a while everyone stopped asking, it was never forgotten, just buried deep. So I carried on my life, finding out I was different to other Vampires, then I came to Forks.

The rain kept patting down, everyone was talking, I wasn't listening, I was looking, remembering, regretting, regretting that I would never see my mother again, I had said goodbye to her, to everyone already. But the sadness washed over me anyway, as I remembered my mothers face, she had seemed to subconsciously know that she was to never see me again, or maybe it was just a mothers grief at saying goodbye to her only daughter, I had said I would see her again but maybe she knew.

I kept remembering my change, I replayed it over and over again in my mind, remembering the room, where I was kept for 3 days his face, his red eyes, the fear in them as I had used his power. The pain, the rain as it patted whilst I walked down the alleyway, he told me I smelt lovely, he said I was the perfect mate. I tried to remind myself it was the past, but the fear still washed over me, like his icy hands grasping my arms. I heard my name being called, but over and over again it replayed in my mind, a never ending cycle, I felt hands shaking me, like his, and jerked away, immediately. I was standing, all faces were on me, and Edward was staring at me, a look of shock on his face, his hands dropped beside him, he had been the one shaking me. I looked down at my hands, everyone else was looking too, the fire was dancing in the palm of my hand. I closed my fist immediately, realising they didn't understand.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't quite there." I said sitting back down next to Edward.

"I was calling your name for ages." Edward said.

"I'm sorry." I said, everyone else was carrying on their conversation, Kate was looking distraught.

"Can I talk to you for a second Bella?" She said, standing up.

"Of course." I followed her out the door, I ran beside her into the woods, too far away from anyone to hear. "Are you ok?" I said, she looked up at me.

"My power is memories, the strongest ones from people, be it human or Vampire, I thought you had none at first but, Carlisle explained you were immune, you were just sitting looking out the window, not listening obviously. Your memory was so strong you broke your own immunity to others powers, only mine not Edward's, I think Jasper may have felt pain, but I think it was mine at seeing your memory. You kept just going over it again and again, our memory was so much stronger than others, it was as if I was actually you, other peoples memories I just see through their eyes."

"I'm so sorry." I said knowing how much the memory hurt, she smiled.

"I didn't think you would ant others hearing that, and I thought I should tell you."

"Thankyou." I said gratefully, "Do you think Edward saw it?" I said worried.

"I don't know, I mean I was thinking it, he might have, I'm sorry." I shrugged.

"I don't mind him knowing, it's just painful." I said unhappily, we started walking back, talking about our human lives.

**Here's chapter 6 and I'm really sorry for being stupid and uploading chapter 5 with 4. 10 reviews this time! Love you all for reading my story! MyLookOfDenial XX.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

CHAPTER 7

Kate and I got back as Edward and Tanya walked out the door, I stopped in the woods, watching and listening, Kate stopped too beside me.

"What did you want to talk to me about Tanya?" Edward asked politely.

"How you are?" She said.

"You could have asked me inside." He said sighing.

"I wanted to ask you out here." She said seductively, pressing her body to Edward's, he stepped politely away.

"I'm fine thanks."

"Aren't you lonely?" She said, and smiled flirtatiously.

"I'm fine."

"Come on Edward, I could use some company." She said suggestively, running her manicured fingers down Edward's arm.

"Tanya, I don't feel about you that way."

"It's that Bella girl isn't it?" She said, irritably.

"No, Bella and I are friends."

"You like her."

"Yes, we're friends."

"Why do you want a girl like here when you can have me?"

"I want neither." He said, I felt my heart sink, who would want me anyway? I asked myself.eHe had trieHe

I stepped out of the bushes with Kate at my side and we walked towards Edward and Tanya, they turned in out direction, Tanya smiled at us, I guessed it was more for Kate's benefit than mine. Edward too smiled, I felt my lips move and my teeth show, but it wasn't a smile, because inside I felt as if I was falling apart. I don't really know what I thought, why would Edward Cullen like me? Before I had hope, now it's all fallen down and broken at my feet now. I walked past Edward and into the house, noticing that the time was late and I should be home.

"I'll see you at school." I said as cheerily as I could, hopefully noone would realise it was fake.

"See you later Bella." Emmett yelled I smiled and ran out the door, Edward caught my arm as I went past.

"Yes?" I said, trying to smile.

"Are you ok."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I said happily.

"I saw what Kate did through her mind."

I shrugged, "These things happen Edward." I said, trying to pull from his grasp.

"It seemed like quite a painful memory."

"I was murdered, of course it's a painful memory Edward." I said angrily, wrenching my arm from his grip and running into woods quickly, the venom and blood mixed together falling down my face, leaving faint red lines, the venom stinging my eyes slightly.

I reached the school, slightly more composed than before, a change of clothes and a shower had helped, the tears no longer fell. I had managed to successfully suppress the memory, under my own happy ones, how long it will stay there I am unsure. I smiled at the Cullen's, not meeting Edward's gaze as I walked towards them, in the parking lot, they smiled back and I walked with them to our first class, avoiding Edward most of the way.

I sighed as I walked with Edward towards the cafeteria, I knew I had to say something. "I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday Edward, I was kind of upset." I said, quietly but loud enough for him to hear. I had to blink back the tears as once again the memories tried to consume me.

"I understand." He said and folded me into a hug, my head on his shoulder, his cold yet comforting arms around my waist, it seemed like years since I had felt that content, I smiled into his shirt as I hugged him. Maybe he didn't like me back, but we could still be friends. "And I forgive you." He said into my hair, breathing in my strawberry scented shampoo.

"Thanks." I said and smiled up at him, he smiled a beautiful crooked smile, if I had had a heart it would have stuttered.

I got to the Cullen's house later that evening that evening, I had gone straight home from school as I wanted to do some tidying and wanted to think for a while, about Edward mainly. I had come to realise as he smiled at me that I thought I was in love with him, a foreign thing to me. I had never been in love, but it didn't feel like a crush anymore, I felt as if without him I would be nothing, and with him I felt different, as if my world was complete, well almost. Because he didn't love me back, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

I knocked on the door, and Edward opened it smiling, I followed him into the house, looking around for everyone, they were nowhere in sight, "Where is everyone Edward?" I asked curiously.

"Tanya, Irina and Kate have gone shopping. Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme are in their rooms. And I think that Carmen and Elezear were going out for dinner." He said, I giggled.

"Is Edward the odd man out?" I said and giggled again, he laughed too.

"Well I have you now." He said.

"What you trying to say Edward?" I said and fluttered my eyelashes at him, he looked really embarrassed.

"I-I, didn't mean it like that." I couldn't help but giggle, it's not everyday, perfect Edward Cullen stutters.

"I know, I know, so what we going to do?"

"I don't mind, we could go to a place in the woods I like, there are some thoughts from my family that are quite disturbing." I laughed and cringed at the thought.

"Okay, sounds good, lead the way." I followed him out the door and ran, matching his speed to the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen, it was flooded by moonlight and the flowers looked so pretty, I gasped.

"It's beautiful Edward." I whispered, he was looking at me.

"I know." He said seriously, I got the idea he wasn't talking about the meadow.

I lay in the middle of the meadow, with Edward beside me, our hands just slightly apart, not quite touching touching, we were talking.

"Have you ever been in love?" Edward asked.

"I'm only seventeen, I mean I've never even had a boyfriend before, but maybe I am now."

"What do you mean maybe now?"

"It all depends really." He chuckled.

"On what?" I smiled as I looked up at the stars.

"On what love is, whether it's when you can't live without the person, and if it's that you need them more than life itself. Or if love is just a legend, just something you believe in but is never true. It all depends."

"I see."

"So have you been in love, or had a girlfriend. Before?" I asked, I guessed he probably had, someone as good looking as Edward can't have always been single.

"I've never had a girlfriend, but I think I might be in love." I turned to Edward, and propped my head up on my hand, guessing it was Kate or Irina or the dreaded Tanya.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"How old are you Edward?" I asked.

"I'm 106."

"It must be weird, looking in the mirror and seeing a 17 year old."

"It is."

"Do you ever wish you had died, and weren't changed?"

"I used to sometimes, but I'm pretty sure I want o be a Vampire now." I frowned.

"Why now?" He propped his head up too, I could smell his sweet breath on my face.

"Because of you." He whispered, I smiled and I watched as his face came closer, and I felt his lips brush mine, he pulled back and sat up.

That was when I realised I really had fallen in love with Edward Cullen, for real, his lips brushing mine sent tingles up my spine, I wondered what a real kiss from him was like. He looked ahead, I placed my hand under his chin and pulled his head back round to face me, I leant forwards and pressed my mouth to his. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, the best he could whilst sitting down anyway, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I parted my lips to let his tongue enter and kissed him with all I had.

I kissed Edward in that meadow for what seemed like hours, in reality it was a few minutes, well pulled away and I smiled shyly back at him.

"I love you." He whispered, I smiled, those three words made everything better.

"I love you too." And I sealed it with a kiss, a kiss of promise, that I will love him forever. "Love isn't just a legend Edward." I whispered.

"I know now." He said back.

23 YEARS LATER

I sighed contentedly as I curled up next to Edward on his black sofa and listened to a song he had written to me, he recorded it on a CD for me. Edward, my husband, the Vampire I fell in love with, 23 years ago, we married about 20 years ago, after I faked my death and started a new life, with the Cullen's, and I am very happy in this life too. So I got my fairy tale happily ever after, with Edward by my side.

We move about with the Cullen's all the time, I am forced to shop with Alice and Rosalie all the time, and have makeovers done, it's no so bad really, I play video games with Emmet and Japer, I talk to Carlisle about his theories about Vampires, and I helped Esme and Carlisle make their first son happy. And I am very happy with Edward by my side, so that's my story, that's the story of how I Isabella Marie Swan, but now Isabella Marie Swan Cullen found love in Forks, with Edward.

And we all lived happily ever after.

Forever…

**THE END**

**Here is my final chapter.**

**I hope this ending is good enough for you.**

**As I wasn't really sure how to finish it.**

**I hope you like this story.**

**And I'm story it wasn't that long.**

**But I will be writing another story that I already have most of on my computer. **

**It's called **_**Kill Or Be Killed**_**.**

**Please read it.**

**I'll be uploading this at the same time as I upload this.**

**And Review. Review. Review. Review.**

**Love you all for reading this.**

**MyLookOfDenial**

**XX**


End file.
